The knight tales
by El mosh
Summary: el reino de tristain tiene una regla, cuando el hijo de un guerrero cumple la edad de 15 años, es el deber de forjar su espada y acompañar a sus padres a la batalla, brick de zerbs ha cumplido 15 años y la aventura de su vida comienza ¿podrá brick lograr muchas cosas en este viaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Premisa…**

_Hola lectores de esta página web, como verán soy alguien nuevo y es mi primer fic de este anime, ojala lo disfruten._

Hubo una vez un reino próspero y unido, donde la luz, el amor y la esperanza reinaba, pero un día... Todo cambio, un mal inexplicablemente apareció sobre ese reino donde este reino sucumbió ante las penumbras, los humanos llamaban a las creaturas que aparecieron de lo más profundo de la oscuridad como "monstruos" los humanos llegaron a temerles porque eran seres extraños con poderes nunca antes vistos, nadie saben de donde apareció este mal y cuando llego ahí, en un esfuerzo por enfrentar este mal, el reino reunió a sus más capaces hechiceros y guerreros.

Desgraciadamente dichas fuerzas reunidas iban perdiendo terreno poco a poco ante tales abominaciones, pero por un giro de acontecimientos inesperado el reino comenzaba a ser tragado por esa oscuridad.

Pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guerra con esas abominaciones se iba perdiendo más y más… hasta que todo se había perdido, la derrota total, el fin de todo, los monstruos tomaron el control.

Pero por cada nube negra que esta oculta en la devastadora tormenta había un rayo de luz que traía consigo la esperanza, tres damiselas desconocidas usuarios de una magia tan increíble hicieron frente a esa oscuridad y a sus portadores, la batalla fue reñida, pero aun así la oscuridad era demasiado para ellos, por lo que tuvieron que usar un poderoso hechizo de sellado para ese mal se fuera temporalmente, en lo que se conoce como la roca de los destinos.

Gracias a esa batalla, el reino quedo desamparado e indefenso, por lo que se llevó a dividirlo en tres reinos diferentes cada uno en una frontera muy lejana, cada una de esas chicas que ayudaron a sellar temporalmente ese mal desconocido se hicieron con los reinos divididos, de esa forma no sucumbirían por si la oscuridad llegaba a aparecer y desde entonces las descendientes de esas tres chicas serían las herederas de esos reinos.

Y así la vida que todos conocieron dio un giro de 360, la paz había vuelto, pero hasta ese entonces el temor de que esa oscuridad volviera seguía presente

Fin premisa

Bien este es solo la premisa espero les sea de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

**Es un regalo de mi parte por ser mi primera historia ojala lo disfruten**

**Capitulo uno –mi nombre es Brick de Zerbst**

* * *

_Reino de Tristáin año V334_

En una casa ordinaria de un pueblo alojado en el reino de Tristáin vemos a una señora de edad avanzada trayendo un pastel con 15 velitas rojas en una mesa donde se encontraba un adolescente pelirrojo con dos chicos al parecer de su misma edad, parecía ser una fiesta, el motivo… era el cumpleaños de ese chico pelirrojo.

-feliz cumpleaños brick, hoy cumples 15 años, tengo un regalo muy especial para ti. –el chico al que le correspondía el nombre de brick estaba emocionado por saber de qué se trataba ese regalo.

La señora vuelve con una espada algo vieja y un poco oxidada.

-¡es una espada! –exclamo brick muy emocionado

- esta es la espada que tu padre solía ceñir, era muy fuerte y muy afable, pero como has de saber, perdió la vida en una batalla… -el tono de voz de la señora se escuchó algo apagado, dejando a brick pensativo.

-la verdad es que no quiero dártela, pero es la ley de esta tierra que los niños de 15 años, sigan a sus padres en la batalla.

Brick recupero los ánimos he hizo unos movimientos algo torpes con dicha espada, la señora lo observo con una cálida sonrisa. _-Es igual a ti cedrick_

-me encanta, prometo atesorar este regalo madre –dijo brick

-me alegro mucho, espero que tu continúes el buen trabajo de tu padre, brick

- A si será mama

Los dos chicos que eran amigos de brick se acercaron a el mirando la espada

-Wow que espada más bonita, ya ansió cumplir los 15 años –dijo el primer chico cabello violáceo

-A que si verdad, thomas

-bah, esa espada está muy vieja y oxidada, la mía es nueva –menciono un chico pelinegro

-no me molestes enrique-teme, apuesto que mi espada es más fuerte que la tuya –dijo brick con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-ya quisieras dobe – si las miradas mataran estos dos chicos estarían 100 metros bajo tierra

-la señora observaba todo con una sonrisa –muy bien no peleen chicos, este es un dia especial, asi que hay que celebrarlo

Los tres chicos corearon con un "si" lleno de emoción mientras que la fiesta de cumpleaños continuaba…

Después de tres horas la fiesta finalizo temprano, pues como brick había cumplido los 15 años debía de informar a la reina isabelle de tristain, lo más rápido posible.

-tienes que informar a su alteza de que has cumplido los 15 años.

-si mama, antes de irme quisiera una petición.

-de que se trata, querido.

-cuando termine de informar a su alteza quisiera irme de viaje en ese mismo instante, además porque también quiero conocer el mundo, así tendría más experiencia.

La señora queda en silencio por unos minutos… después ella abrazo a su hijo maternalmente

-has crecido tan rápido… aunque me duela, debo dejar que florezcas, solo asegúrate de volver sano y salvo.

-a si será mama, te lo prometo –dijo brick correspondiendo el abrazo

Brick se dirigió a la salida -me voy, deséame suerte mama – y con esas palabras salió de su casa directo al castillo.

-Yosh, es hora de una gran aventura –exclamo en voz alta y alzando su puño.

Después de que llegara al lujoso castillo del reino de Tristáin brick entro por primera vez al castillo donde se encontraba la reina.

-Alto ahí identifíquese –dijo uno de los soldados vigilantes del castillo

-mi nombres es b-brick de z-z-ze-rbst y vengo a informar a su alteza que he cumplido los 15 años -respondió Titubeante y algo nervioso, mostrándole un documento al guardia.

-mmm muy bien, pasa, la reina se encuentra a dos aulas de aquí, no hay pierde

-gracias.

Cuando brick llego donde se encontraba la reina se quedó pasmado, la reina era muy hermosa con unos ojos anaranjados y un cabello desbordante, la belleza de ella no tenia igual a pesar de tener una edad avanzada., pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una joven de esas mismas características, de una belleza inimaginable, que estaba sentada al lado de la reina mientras lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que brick se sonrojara violentamente.

-buenas tardes su alteza –dijo brick

-_esa espada_…- ven querido acércate –brick obedeció la orden

-vaya, así que eres el pequeño brick ¿verdad?

-si, su alteza.

-hacía mucho tiempo tu padre era extraordinariamente valiente, salvo este reino muchas veces, con esta espada, no cabe duda de que fue un gran guerrero… en fin basta de recuerdos ¿vienes a informarte de tu quinceavo cumpleaños verdad?

-si, su alteza, hoy he cumplido 15 años de edad.

-Oh, ya veo, te esperan muchos retos y tu camino será muy difícil, entrénate mucho y vuélvete muy fuerte…

-hai, su alteza –dijo brick saludando como si fuera un soldado.

-eres igual a tu padre pequeño brick, esfuérzate mucho, porque aquí entre nos, me gustaría que te volvieras el caballero de mi hija mayor, blossom. –dijo la reina señalando a la hermosa princesa de orbes rosados

-y-yo, de verdad, sería un honor servirle a mi hime-sama –al escuchar esto la chica se sonrojo

La reina sonrió ese chico era de fiar -ten cuidado y recuerda entrenar duro

-si su alteza, con su permiso, hasta pronto hime-sama –dijo este haciendo una reverencia

-adiós, brick-kun

_-Me dijo brick-kun, que linda –_pensó brick con una sonrisa de estúpido

Brick salió del palacio con una mirada desidida, bien ya es hora… ¿pero donde se supone que debo ir? –exclamo algo deprimido, se podían apreciar una cascada en sus lagrimas.

-Ahh ya se iré a un pueblo, quizás pueda conseguir un trabajo y asi poder afilar mi espada.

* * *

**En un lugar en las montañas…**

Vemos a una señora de edad avanzada llevando agua sostenida de un palo para cargar ambos, aun para su edad es demasiado pesado para llevarlo, al bajar la carga ve a un chico pelirrojo no mayos de 16 años que se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Permítame ayudarle señora

-Gracias jovencito no muchos se detienen a ayudar a una señora como yo,

-no es ninguna molestia señora.

-no vivo muy lejos si no te importaría llevarla etto aún no se tu nombre…

-Brick señora, brick de zerbst, es un gusto –dijo el chico peli naranja

-bueno brick-san muchas gracias.

-Ambos iban platicando como si se tratara de una abuela paseando con su pequeño nieto brick iba de lo más a gusto aunque no sabía que haría después, pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Es muy peligroso andar por estos rumbos en especial para un niño como tu, aunque lleves una espada

-ya me lo han dicho varias veces jejejeje

-¿Y bien que piensas hacer ahora joven brick?.

Brick se queda pensativo por mucho tiempo hasta que… -no lo se –dijo con un aura depresiva

-oh, eso es inesperado, porque no pasas la noche aquí, deberías descansar hijo

-¿de veras me dejara quedarme aquí?, muchísimas gracias, pero… no pienso quedarme de a gratis, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted solo dígalo.

-mmm, por que no partes algo de leña, asi podrias tomarte un baño.

-Ok.

Mientras la señora hacia la cena, brick partía la leña dejando al desnudo su torso mientras una sonrisa adornaba en sus labios.

-me han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy, ya verán mama, papa, me volveré un gran guerrero y protegeré a Tristáin, después de eso brick tomo el tan ansiado baño.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

El sol entra por las montañas mientras que brick se despedía de la señora…

-gracias por tu ayuda jovencito toma este es tu almuerzo y te dejo algo de dinero son 35 nuevos oros, no es mucho pero te puede ayudar en tu viaje…

-señora usted no tiene que…

-vamos recibe el dinero después de todo lo vas a necesitar, para sobrevivir aquí, necesitaras del dinero

-ok, gracias señora, juro que se lo pagare cuando nos volvamos a ver, hasta pronto

-Adiós jovencito, y ten cuidado –grito la señora mientras que brick se marchaba hacia unos campos

-_jeje es una señora muy amable_

Brick caminaba por su recorrido, hasta que vio unas jóvenes en una pequeña granja, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que un jabalí con problemas de gigantismo estaba atacando a la granja…

-Auxilio, que alguien nos ayude –gritaban con desesperación dos chicas

-Ehh, demonios, esto es malo –en ese instante brick desenvaino su espada y se lanzo directo al jabali, de una embestida el cerdo ataca a brick antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

-Uwa-

Exclamo brcik al recibir el impacto en el abdomen, el jabalí estaba dispuesto a morderlo pero brick uso su espada para protegerse, después de forcejear por un rato brick le da una patada en el hocico al animal, haciendo que este se enfurezca.

-rayos, creo que no va a funcionar –dijo mientras que el jabalí se acercaba peligrosamente

Después algo increíble paso la espada de brick comenzó a tenñirse de un aura rojiza, brick abrió sus ojos decidio y de un rápido movimiento brick ataco al jabalí con su espada bañada en esa aura roja, logrado derrumbarlo, toda esta batalla la estaba observando un joven de ojos azules con cabello negro.

-uff, creo que lo derro… -no alcanzo completar la frase por que el jabalí se habialanzado contra el, brick cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor… pero… ese golpe nunca llego, el joven que presencio la pelea intervino para salvar a brick de una posible muerte segura.

-es tu primera batalla verdad, al parecer acabas de cumplir 15 años gaki, se ve a leguas.

-ohhh, gracias, supongo.

-¿supones?, estuviste a punto de morir.

-no creo que se apara tanto jejeje.

_-ese chico, puedo sentir un aura poderosa viniendo de el, alo mejor tal vez sea_

-por cierto mi nombre es brick, brick de zerbst, -_este gaki se presenta como los antiguos de hace 1000 años_ –pensó el joven

-soy sebastian, sebastian silious le moud de Sajonia, pero solo dime sebastian, soy un caballero perteneciente a la nobleza –se le hacía raro ver a un chico de 15 años con un gran poder en su interior, pero sobre todo observaba en sus ojos algo de tristeza pero también de felicidad, pudo saber eso con solo mirarlo "_a su puerta del alma_"

Brick sabía que ese joven no era mala persona, pues había aprendido de su padre que no debía de juzgar a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas.

-¿Puedes sentir mi poder?

-a si es, tengo la habilidad de sentir la presencia y el poder de las personas – dijo con un tono serio –wow es genial

-a todo esto, ¿como es que terminaste aquí, gaki?

-bueno veras…

**varios minutos después...**

-Y es asi como acabe aquí –respondió brick, termino de contar su historia –no cabe duda de que eres algo impulsivo, pero también sé que estas destinado para algo grande.

-oiga, sebastian san, tal vez será algo atrevido pedirle esto, ¿pero podría entrenarme porfavor?

_-Mmm, será interesante entrenar a este gaki _–de acuerdo lo hare…

Brick celebro eufóricamente con un _"sí señor"_, pero antes de que continuara con su festejo sebastias, lo interrumpio secamente

-Espera, no te adelantes gaki, a partir de ahora, harás lo que yo diga, no quiero reclamos ni quejas de mi forma de enseñar, ¿entendiste gaki?, vas a entrenar hasta que ya no puedas cargrar con el peso de tu propia alma.

-De acuerdo te obedeceré en todo, sebastian-sensei –grito brick muy emocionado

Este momento era algo que brick jamas olvidaría, su aventura había comenzado, brick aprovechara al máximo su entrenamiento, entrenando su magia y las habilidades de un caballero, este era el nuevo comienzo de brick de zerbst.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo dos – El valle Dalia**

_6 meses después_

Sebastián había sido un maestro realmente bueno, trataba a Brick por igual, la seriedad que el mostraba y la motivación que le brindaba, eran algo que Brick llego apreciar demasiado, era un muy buen ejemplo de lo que era de Cedrick, su padre, solo que sin la parte en la que muchas veces le daba discursos de más de una hora, pues era lógico que Brick ya tenía respeto para Sebastián - Has mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses Gaki – dice Sebastián – muy pocas personas son capaces de controlar la energía mágica en su propia espada – explica Sebastián

-Por qué es eso? – pregunta Brick – bueno veras, todos piensan que existen armas que desprenden la magia, pero ellos están equivocados, la verdadera magia se encuentra en nosotros – responde Haou.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos dices que las armas mágicas no existen? – Responde Brick – por eso te dije que todo el mundo piensa así – dice Sebastián –la magia representa un equilibrio en nosotros mismos, ese es el verdadero paso para desatar todo tu poder – decía Sebastián.

-no sabía nada acerca de eso, ahora sé porque eres un caballero muy fuerte –dijo Brick –no solo soy un caballero, su alteza me dio el título de chevalier –dijo Sebastian – ¿chevalier? –así es soy un chevalier, es el título que se le concede a todos los caballeros que dominan la magia en sus espadas y también aquellos que han realizado una hazaña heroica –responde Sebastián –ohh –musito Brick asombrado

-me he enterado que en uno de estos meses la reina le designara un chevalier personal a la princesa blossom, ya que se acerca su cumpleaños –anuncio Sebastián –ohh, de veras, pues tengo que ser un chevalier cuanto antes – dijo Brick muy emocionado –todo a su tiempo gaki…

-Bueno basta de platica, muéstrame la técnica que te enseñe – ordena Sebastián– claro aquí vamos – dice el pelirrojo, este se pone enfrente de una roca de unos 2 metros de altura – _**Red blast sword**_ – grita Brick mediante esas palabras la espada de Brick se tiñe de color de rojo y lanza su espada hacia roca destruyéndola al instante.

La espada volvió a la mano de Brick. –bien Brick, debes saber que no siempre debes depender de tu espada, porque si te vuelves dependiente de ella… te jodiste –dijo Sebastián –sí, si ya lo sé sensei –responde Brick un poco aburrido –oh ¿te estoy aburriendo verdad gaki?, ¿crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno?, pues acaba con los restos de roca que dejaste usando tus puños –ordeno Sebastián.

-okay –dijo Brick –_**red heaven… **_–exclamo brick mientras que un aura de color rojo poco a poco se reúne en el puño de brick_** -blast fist –**_grita Brick, en ese momento el pelirrojo estrella su puño con el montículo de roca, el aura rojiza se envuelve alrededor de la roca dándole presión al ataque, en pocos segundos después los restos del montículo de roca desaparecen haciéndose polvo.

-Vaya parece que has dominado bien el _heaven blast fist_, aunque el poder de destrucción es un poco lento, buen trabajo Brick – dice Sebastián - Gracias Sebastián-Sensei – responde el pelirrojo alegremente – bueno ¿qué tal si vamos a una cuidad a comprarte ropa? – Dice Sebastián – debemos de cambiarte el look, por que tus ropas son rasgadas y dan la impresión que eres un pueblerino muerto de hambre.

-tienes razón… -dijo Brick mientras procesa las palabras –OYE –respondió Brick un poco molesto –tranquilo brick –rápido date prisa o te dejo –dijo Sebastián y Brick hizo un puchero de molestia.

Después de pasar a la cuidad Brick ya vestía unos pantalones cafés, con una playera medieval roja, una capucha, unos botas de color rojo, junto a una pequeña armadura , su pelo lo dejaba suelto, pues también tenía un pequeño gorrito rojo.

Después de un rato en unas colinas…

-¿Puedes sentirlo? – Pregunta Sebastián – con el entrenamiento que te he dado serias capas de sentir la presencia de las demás personas – decía Sebastián –oh si son demasiadas que hasta ya perdí la cuenta sensei –dijo Brick mientras aun admiraba su nuevo atuendo –te has estado mirando así por muchas horas, ¿es que acaso es la primera vez que vistes así? –pregunto Sebastián –la verdad si, en mi casa somos muy pobres… pero eso va a cambiar, lo presiento –Sebastián solo se limita a sonreír

-Oiga sensei alguien viene hacia nosotros –dijo Brick sintiendo una presencia –Sebastián observa llegar a un hombre en caballo –Sebastián-dono, la reina de Tristáin solicita su presencia en este instante –dijo un señor al parecer con vestimenta de duque mientras le entregaba una hoja a Sebastián –mmm esto es algo serio dijo Sebastián, ven gaki, nos vamos al palacio en este instante -dijo Sebastián –yo te sigo sensei –dijo Brick.

Después de estos seis meses que han pasado Brick llega al palacio junto con Sebastián y el hombre que había llegado en caballo, al estar en frente del trono de la reina los tres se arrodillaron haciendo una muestra de respeto.

-su alteza, estoy a sus órdenes –dijo Sebastián –Sebastián-dono ha llegado rápido –dijo la reina -ah pero miren quien tenemos aquí, te ves muy cambiado Brick –dijo la reina sonriendo –han pasado seis meses de vernos su alteza, sebastian-sensei me ha enseñado las artes de un caballero –dijo Brick –ya veo, encontraste a un gran maestro joven Brick –menciono la reina

La princesa Blossom observaba a Brick escondida en un cuarto, al ver a Brick con ese traje de caballero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues le parecía muy apuesto.

-bueno a lo nuestro Sebastián-dono, necesito que vayas de inmediato al valle dalia, al parecer un hechicero humanoide con cabeza de lobo habita ahí, se dice que está creando un ejército y que planea atacar a Tristáin, puede ser que dicho ejército está conformado por muchos monstruos, así que en nombre de la reina de Tristáin te suplico que vayas y lo detengas –dijo la reina mostrando preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Así será su alteza, pero quisiera pedirle una petición –dijo Sebastián –adelante dila –ordeno la reina - me llevare a Brick en ese viaje, este gaki me ha dicho que se quiere convertir en un chevalier, podría ser una gran oportunidad para este gaki sin mencionar también que sería una buena oportunidad de ganar más experiencia.

-¿es cierto eso joven Brick? –Pregunto la reina curiosa –etto pues… -titubeaba Brick nervioso –no cabe duda, eres igual a tu padre, muy bien entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a ir al valle dalia con Sebastián? –Volvió a preguntar la reina -si no es molestia su alteza, me gustaría ir con Sebastián-sensei – responde Brick –ya veo si tu derrotas al monstruo, te daré el título de chevalier –dijo la reina –en serio –pregunto Brick muy emocionado -lo hare

-Bien será mejor que se marchen – dice la reina –le agradezco por la oportunidad su alteza, no le fallare, se lo juro – dice Brick inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento – no hay de que, será mejor que se den prisa, su camino es largo – decía la reina – sí, nos veremos después su alteza – dice Sebastián empezando a partir junto con Brick.

1 semana más tarde…

Se encontraban dos personas caminando en la región del valle de dalia, uno es pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro – muy bien, será mejor empezar a buscar al hechicero, según su alteza a causado muchos desastres por esta zona – dice el pelinegro – de acuerdo Sebastián-sensei – dice el pelirrojo - nos separaremos aquí, si lo encuentras, no luches, trata de localizarme por medio del aura y lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿entendido? – Explica Sebastián – si sensei – dice brick – bien en marcha – ordena Sebastián.

Dos horas más tarde vemos al pelirrojo recorriendo el áspero valle, cabe mencionar que muchos monstruos lo atacaron pero gracias a su entrenamiento se deshizo de ellos en un tris tras – vaya este valle es muy problemático, hay muchos monstruos insoportables aquí – de pronto Brick siente algo –es una fuerte presencia mágica, será mejor seguirla – dice el pelirrojo mientras empieza a correr, mientras más avanzaba, cuando se detiene en medio del valle encuentra un muro de troncos de madera – que extraño, porque estará aquí, la fuerte presencia mágica– dice el pelirrojo – muy bien voy a destruirla – decía Brick.

Brick ataco el muro de troncos pero para su mala suerte resulta que esos troncos desprenden una gran presión de agua mandándolo a volar cerca de una casa.

-auch eso dolió –dijo Brick sobándose la frente –hmm ¿quién sería lo bastante torpe para vivir ahí en medio de este valle? –dijo Brick mientras admiraba una casa –un momento la presencia de esta magia viene de aquí, será mejor investigar Muy bien, es hora de empezar – dice el pelirrojo mientras pone una mano en la pared del edificio – este sello es muy fácil para mi liberarlo muy bien veamos que hay dentro – dice el pelirrojo – _**Release**_ – un sello rojo sale de la palma del pelirrojo – **Kousen** – la puerta se rompe y Brick entro a la casa

Se llega a ver que la casa está muy desordenada y observaba a una chica acostada en una cama, estaba amarrada con ramas y espinas -esta presencia, es la de hace un rato – dice el pelirrojo, de pronto un ataque llega directo a Brick y este lo esquiva.

-¿piensas llevarte a la chica?, grave error ni tu ni ella saldrán de aquí jajajajaja –dijo una figura humanoide con una capa y con cara de lobo –tu eres ese hechicero, te voy a derrotar –dijo Brick desvainando su espada –inténtalo niño torpe –dijo el hechicero y se lanza a Brick lanzándole dos ataques en forma de calavera –_**razor edge**_ -exclama Brick y un corte de energía roja destruye los ataques.

El hechicero invoca dos serpientes y están se lanzan directo a Brick –hmp esto es fácil -dice Brick cortando a las serpientes –después el hechicero le lanza una corriente magia poderosa y Brick puso sus fuerzas en la espada logrando contener e ataque –mierda es muy fuerte -dijo Brick –dark drive –exclamo el hechicero y varios tencaculos oscuros atacan a Brick como eran demasiados uno de ellos logro golpearlo mientras es lanzado hacia la chimenea

Brick estaba sucumbiendo ante el hechicero, esto es debido a que Brick gasto mucha magia en detener los ataques del hechicero lobo –_debo hacer algo_ –pensaba Brick, el logra ver una apertura entre el hechicero y sus ataques –_ahora_ -pensó Brick -_**Red blast sword**_ – grita Brick y lanza su espada logrando empalar en el estómago del hechicero lobo. –No, no puede ser, me derroto un humano, Y ERA UN SIMPLE NIÑO –grito el hechicero mientras que su cuerpo se desvanecía en forma de humo oscuro. Brick recogía su espada y desato a la chica de las ataduras.

30 minutos más tarde…

El pelirrojo se encontraba dentro de cueva – es lo mejor que encontré, aquí no hay monstruos, creo que será mejor despertarla – dice el pelirrojo, Brick empezó a sacudirla un poco – oye, despierta, si sigues así morirás de frio – dice Brick, un minuto más tarde la chica empieza abrir los ojos – mmm donde estoy – decía la chica.

-Estamos en una cueva, estabas encerrada en una casa en medio de este valle y te encontré atada, no lo pensé dos veces, me deslice y te saque de ahí – dice el pelirrojo – ¿me sacaste?, ¿porque? – Pregunta la chica – ninguna persona merece el trato que recibías, por lo sucio del vestido y los pequeños moretones que te veo, no te trataron muy bien en ese lugar – dice el pelirrojo.

-¿Y EL HECHICERO LOBO? –Pregunta la chica asustada –por él no te preocupes, nunca más te hará daño-dice Brick –y dime ¿porque te secuestró?-pregunta Brick - dice que soy un monstro como ellos y que usaría mi poder para crear su ejército – dice muy deprimida la chica – ¿porque es eso? – Pregunta el pelirrojo – nací con una enorme cantidad de magia, era tanta la magia que podría morir fácilmente, pero también podría herir a la gente de mi alrededor – menciona triste la chica.

-Eso no es verdad – dice el pelirrojo – mi sensei dice que toda magia puede ser controlada, es cierto, tienes un poder mágico muy grande, pero eso no significa que no puedas controlarlo, mira yo puedo controlar mi poder – dice el pelirrojo creando un aura roja en su espada

-Pero yo no tengo amigos – dice la chica – si me permites, yo seré tu amigo – dice Brick – ¿enserio? – Pregunta la chica – claro – responde el pelirrojo sonriendo – gracias – se lanza la chica llorando – gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi – dice la chica llorando – mi nombre es Brick de zerbst – dice el pelirrojo – Claire cruz – dice la chica –bien Claire, debemos irnos de este valle repugnante, a propósito ¿Tienes un lugar a donde regresar? –dijo Brick

– mi madre, hace 2 años que no la veo, ella vive en el pueblo en las fronteras del reino de Tristáin – responde Claire – muy bien nos dirigiremos ahí – dice el pelirrojo – toma mi capa con el vestido que traes no creo que aguantes mucho el frio – dice el pelirrojo poniéndole la capa a Claire – gracias – menciona sonrojada Claire.

-¿Qué tipo de magia tienes Claire? – pregunta el pelirrojo mientras empezaba alistar sus cosas para partir – bueno leí sobre un magia perdida, intenté aprenderla y lo hice, hasta ahora es la única magia que se, se llama Arco del Tiempo – responde la chica.

-Debe ser interesante – dice el pelirrojo – si quieres te la mostrare – dice Claire _**– past tense**_ – un sello blanco aparece en la mano de claire, en el momento que el sello toca el piso, una cabaña empieza a arreglarse sola, unos segundos después esta como nueva.

-Wow, ¡eso es genial! – Dice el pelirrojo – no es gran cosa – menciona sonrojada Claire – mi magia solo puede atrasar o acelerar el tiempo, no funciona con cosas vivas –dijo Claire – aun así es genial bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha – exclama el pelirrojo.

Durante el trayecto del rubio, Claire por el cansancio se durmió acurrucándose en la espalda del pelirrojo – debe estar cansada, bueno es normal después de todo lo que le ha pasado, espero que tenga una buena vida después de esto, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no la saco de ahí – dice Brick pensativo.

A la llegada del pueblo el rubio empieza a preguntar a las personas sobre la madre de Claire, se acerca a un bar – disculpe, de casualidad no conoce a alguien con el apellido cruz – pregunta el pelirrojo – ¿cruz? Mmm, la única con el apellido en el pueblo es emanuelle, ella vive en la cabaña de la colina, sigue directo y no hay pierde – responde la camarera – muchas gracias señorita - decía el pelirrojo saliendo del lugar – valla, que educado, me pregunto qué querrá con emanuelle ese chico – se pregunta la camarera.

Brick obervo a dos niños practicando esgrima con espadas de madera –hmm ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? -pregunta un chico –soy Brick de zerbst y estoy buscando a emanuelle cruz tengo algo importante que quiero darle –dijo Brick –emanuelle-sensei está adentro de esa cabaña – gracias, con permiso, pasare a verla – decía el pelirrojo mientras seguía camino a la cabaña, al llegar el pelirrojo toca la puerta – ¿quién es? – se escucha la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta.

-Señorita Cruz necesito hablar con usted, es urgente – dice el pelirrojo, al abrirse la puerta una mujer de unos 28 años, de gran figura, pelo negro corto y unos ojos negros aparece _– wow es igual a Claire _– piensa el chico – ¿que se te ofrece chico? – dice la mujer – ¿puedo pasar? – Pregunta el pelirrojo – adelante – dice la mujer.

-Bueno principalmente, me llamo Brick de zerbst, estoy aquí, por que encontré a alguien muy importante para usted – dice el pelirrojo – mucho gusto soy emanuelle cruz, y dime ¿de quien hablamos chico? – Menciona emanuelle, en ese momento el chico baja el cuerpo tapado por la capa de este, dejando a la vista a Claire – señorita emanuelle, permítame presentarle a Claire cruz – decía el rubio.

Emanuelle al ver el cuerpo de su hija no hace más que empezar a llorar – co… como es posible, los me dijeron que murió hace dos años – decía emanuelle llorando acercándose al cuerpo de su hija, dándole un abrazo – ella fue prácticamente secuestrada, le mintieron sobre su muerte, la encontré en el valle dalia, un hechicero lobo la tenía presa y derrote al monstruo y la libere de ahí –comento el pelirrojo rascándose la mejilla

En ese momento Claire empieza abrir los ojos, ella se sorprende al ver a una mujer con su mismo parecido – ma… madre? – pregunta claire con unas pequeña lagrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos – mi pequeña claire, si supieras lo tanto que te he extrañado, si hubiera sabido, no dudaría en haberte sacado de ese maldito lugar - decía emanuelle llorando – no te preocupes madre, estoy de regreso gracias a Brick – decía claire llorando – muchísimas gracias chico, enserio no sé cómo agradecerte esto – le dice emanuelle a Brick.

-No se preocupe, con solo proteger a claire es mas que suficiente, se lo que es vivir sin un padre– dice el pelirrojo – gracias – dice emanuelle llorando abrazando a su hija, la cual lloraba igual que su madre, con ese abrazo solo se demostraban lo tanto que se hacían falta la una a la otra.

Brick solo pudo sonreír al encuentro de madre e hija – _me pregunto qué estarás haciendo en este momento padre te sentirás orgulloso de cómo voy en mi camino, sé que es algo diferente de lo que me pediste que hiciera, pero al mismo tiempo estoy siguiendo el camino que me enseñaste, _Mientras pensaba en un hombre pelirrojo con ojos negros y una gran sonrisa.

**Bien eso es todo no olviden comentar, pronto podre los personajes un la página de foros dz, para que los vean me despido**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo tres – otra nueva amenaza**

Al día siguiente, fuera de la cabaña de emanuelle. 3 chicos estaban platicando. Uno de ellos un pelirrojo de 15 años, un peliblanco y un pelinegro ambos de 12 años -Bueno, ¿ustedes dos como se llaman? -pregunta el pelirrojo -Soy Javier Banderas -dice el peliblanco –Carlos Benidar decía el pelinegro – bien yo soy Brick de zerbst -menciona el pelirrojo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.

-Bien que les parece -decía emanuelle saliendo de la cabaña, detrás de ella salió Claire muy diferente, vestía unos pantalones negros pegados, una blusa blanca de tirante, con una chamarra gris, además de unas botas para nieve negras -Wow -decían ambos chicos de 12 años sonrojados -Vaya, te sienta muy bien Claire -decía Brick con una sonrisa -Gra… gracias Brick -decía sonrojada Claire. Emanuelle al ver el sonrojo de su hija no pudo hacer más que reír.

-Por fin te encuentro Gaki -decía una persona del sexo masculino con atuendo de caballero acercándose a la cabaña -¿Sensei que haces aquí? pregunta el pelirrojo -Te has distraído, recuerda que estamos en una misión –dijo Sebastián -Lo siento Sensei tuve un contratiempo en el camino y termine aquí -decía el pelirrojo riendo algo nervioso.

-_Ese hombre se me hace conocido _-pensaba Javier -Donde lo he visto -dice Javier mientras pensaba. De pronto una imagen le vienen a la mente -Tu… tu eres Black Knigth uno de los 10 grandes -grita javier emocionado -¡Que ese hombre es uno de los 10 grandes! -grita Carlos -Vaya Sensei sí que eres famoso jajaja -decía el pelirrojo riendo al ver a los dos pequeños alterados -¿Que hace uno de los 10 grandes en este lugar? -pregunta emanuelle -Ah, no se preocupe señorita, solo estaba buscando a este tonto gaki -dice Sebastián señalando a brick.

-Soy Sebastián de Sajonia, es un placer conocer a la dama de los milagros -se presenta Sebastián –creo que ese apodo está muy sobre estimado, en fin soy emanuelle cruz, esta es mi hija Claire, esos dos pequeños son mis alumnos Carlos y Javier -decía emanuelle -vaya, esta si es una coincidencia muy grande -dice Sebastián -¿Porque es eso? -Pregunta Emanuelle –La reina de Tristáin me pidió que si te llegara a encontrar te diera esto -dice Sebastián mientras le entrega un sobre con un sello de la reina, al momento de abrir el sobre emanuelle empieza a leer.

-¡Que! -pega un grito emanuelle –usted ha sido seleccionada como la consejera real de la reina, felicitaciones mi lady -dice Sebastián arrodillándose frente a él, pero llego a fulminar a Brick con la mirada ya que este no se había arrodillado, Brick sudo frio y se abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan lento en reaccionar e inmediatamente se arrodillo al igual que su sensei, y es que durante esos 6 meses que Brick es estudiante de Sebastián aprendió que hacer enojar a Sebastián es de lo más estúpido y suicida que se puede hacer.

-¡Que! -gritan los chicos -Yo ya lo sabía eso -dice brick -Wow, felicidades mama -dice Claire sonriendo -Pe… pero yo no podría" dice emanuelle –su majestad dijo que eres una hechicera muy poderosa, eres la maga más reconocida con magia de hielo y a demás como ya ha convivido con usted, la reina, menciono que es alguien digno de confianza, la reina dijo también que si usted acepta puede aprender a usar una magia diferente, si usted lo desea -dice Sebastián

-Qué le parece si la dejo decidir, tengo que terminar una misión que se me ha encomendado, cuando termine regresare y me dice su respuesta -dice Sebastian -Gracias, la verdad si necesito pensar mucho esto -dice emanuelle -Bueno, será mejor retirarnos, necesitamos terminar la misión cuanto antes -dice sebastian -Muy bien Sensei -dice Brick -Bueno, los veré luego chicos –dijo Brick despidiéndose

Después de unos minutos Brick y Sebastián estaban conversando

-¿Otro monstruo? –Pregunto Brick asombrado –así es al parecer descubrí que el hechicero lobo era un plan para distraernos del verdadero objetivo y así causar que tú y yo centráramos la atención en otro lado, me lo dijo un pajarito –dijo Sebastián –ahh ya veo entonces debemos derrotar a un troll gigante – dijo Brick sonriendo –a si es gaki, a propósito quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Sebastián mirando a Brick –¿de que se trata sensei? –pregunto Brick

-¿cómo conociste a la chica? -pregunta Sebastián -Bueno veras… -empieza a contarle a Sebastián como encontró una cabaña sospechosa en medio del valle dalia, como salvo a Claire y como llegaron con emanuelle -Vaya -dice Sebastián –eres desagradable –dijo Sebastián frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué me dices eso? –Pregunta Brick confundido –no te basta con solo ir tras la faldas de la princesa, si no que tan bien estas buscando chicas inocentes y vulnerables para satisfacer tus deseos carnales –dijo Sebastián

Un ¡QUE! se alcanzó a escuchar en el cielo gracias al efecto doppler, llegando a los oídos de emanuelle y Claire

-¿De que demonios hablas sensei?, jamás haría eso –dijo Brick rojo de la vergüenza –¿porque te sonrojas?, será porque te imaginaste lo que te dije y te está a punto de dar un sangrado nasal o porque te imaginas a la princesa en una posición comprometedora llamándote para que la acompañes con un tono lascivo - ¡Ah! Cállate, no me metas ideas raras en la cabeza –dijo Brick agitándose la cabeza.

- Por favor no peques de santo conmigo Gaki, todos los cambios que tu cuerpo siente, yo los sentí y créeme estuve más de dos años con un anciano pervertido al que tuve de maestro en mi etapa más hormonal, por eso tu y yo sabemos las cosas que piensas sobre la princesa, no hay de que preocuparse es natural que pienses de esa manera hacia el sexo opuesto, donde si habría preocupación es que pienses asi sobre las personas de tu mismo sexo –dijo Sebastián mirando a Brick fijamente –ARGH CALLATE, TE ESTAS PASANDO -dijo Brick algo molesto

-En fin que lo que quiero que sepas es que no hay nada de malo, sabes, conozco a la reina y créeme es muy recta y discreta hacia la sociedad y el reino, pero hizo y todavía hace muchas cosas que no quiero ni mencionar con su esposo, me causa escalofríos en tan solo recordar los sonidos lascivos que se escuchaban del otro lado de su palco –dijo Sebastián con un tono azul en el rostro.

- Hey ya basta deja de decir cosas innecesarias, no quiero saber más de ellas –brick estaba asqueado por la conversación. -…Bueno, ya que el niño santo no quiere escuchar mi relato hay una cosa de la que te puedo asegurar y esa es que tarde o temprano cuando estés en la intimidad vas a hacer poses con tu novia o esposa que no serían humanamente posibles, y… -sebastían no termino de hablar porque el grito de asco que Brick soltó se oyó hasta el mismo reino, asustando a todos sus los habitantes por lo aterrador que se escuchaba.

Mientras tanto a 15 km del pueblo de Tristáin...

-En un bosque un troll destruía todo a su paso, varias partes del bosque habían desaparecido por completo, otras áreas del bosque estaban en llamas todo esto era observado con un proyector mágico en un lugar que parecía una iglesia, el ambiente era muy oscuro solo había poca luz, se encontraban expectantes un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos y una silueta oscura.

-Está cambiando de dirección, si no sigue en dirección al pueblo el plan no se llevara a cabo- dice un pelinegro de ojos rojos -No entiendo ese afán tuyo de querer deshacerte de Sebastián, podrías haber elegido a cualquier integrante de los 10 grandes, pero tu insististe en Sebastián dice la silueta oscura.

-Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho Sebastián, parece tu actitud destructiva salió a relucir -decía la silueta -Nada que deba interesarte –respondió el joven -Deberías hacer algo con el troll, si no lo haces no seguirá su curso hacia el pueblo -dice el pelinegro –tranquilízate déjamelo a mí dijo la silueta u un polvo negro salió donde se encontraba la silueta, ese polvo se dirigió hacia el troll.

-Hmp con eso tus problemas deben de solucionarse en fin me retiro a mis aposentos -dijo la silueta mientras cruzaba una puerta el chico pelinegro de ojos rojos observaba a la silueta marcharse -Tss es un alguien muy molesto -decía el chico pelinegro.

Pueblo de Tristáin...

-¡Emanuelle! grita la camarera del bar -¿Qué pasa?" pregunta emanuelle -Debemos evacuar el pueblo, un troll gigante se dirige hacia acá, varias personas han visto su silueta a lo lejos -dice la camarera -¡Que! -exclama emanuelle -_Maldición en esa dirección fueron esos dos_ -piensa emanuelle -En ese momento emanuelle empieza a correr -Espera emanuelle, ¿a dónde vas?, ¡no puedes ir tras la bestia! -grita la camarera -Lo siento, cuida de los chicos un rato, en un momento regreso -dice emanuelle corriendo hacia el bosque.

En el bosque...

-¡Groaah! -un rugido se escucha en el fondo del bosque -Parece que lo hemos encontrado -dice Sebastián sonriendo -Mantente alejado un poco gaki, esto va más allá de tu nivel -decía Sebastián -De acuerdo Sensei -dice Brick

-Sin duda eres alguien muy problemático, causar tal caos sin ningún esfuerzo -dice Sebastián. En ese momento el troll abre su boca, un rayo se preparaba -Además no eres razonable, vaya problema para mí -dijo Sebastián. Un gran rayo de color azul sale disparado del troll hacia Sebastián –_**mirror return**_ -exclama Sebastián. Un circulo en forma de espejo transparente aparece frente a Sebastián reflejando el ataque hacia el troll logrando derrumbarlo -Eso estuvo cerca -menciona Sebastián.

-Será mejor retirarlo un poco de este lugar, está muy cerca del pueblo -dice Sebastián. En ese momento hace un salto quedando frente al troll -_**Blue plasmic attack**_ -exclama Sebastián. Una gran cantidad de energía azul sale de sus manos empujando una larga distancia del lugar al troll -Tsk, es resistente –dice Sebastián. En ese instante el troll capta a sebastian -¡Groaah! ruge ruge el troll. Un rayo azul se prepara en su boca.

-Maldición -dice Sebastián. El rayo sale disparado directo a Sebastián -no me queda opción menciona Sebastián -_**desperse**_ exclama Sebastián. el puso sus manos al frente del rayo y con un aura anaranjada disperso el ataque hacia el cielo.

-Será mejor tomarme esto enserio -decía Sebastián. Un aura negra empieza a formarse alrededor de el, ahora los ojos azules de Sebastián tenían una rasgadura en medio -Aquí vamos -dice Sebastián mientras salta hacia el troll. En el momento en que el puño de Sebastián se estrella con el troll una onda de choque emerge expulsando al troll de la colina -Al menos el pueblo estará fuera de peligro -dice Sebastián mientras iba en dirección al troll.

De repente un una lanza aparece en la mano de Sebastián -bien debo darle un golpe letal, es la única forma de acabar con esa bestia -pero otro rayo impacta cerca de Sebastián –mierda, no me va a dejar que reúna la cantidad de magia –dijo molesto de repente Brick aparece de tras de Sebastián –sensei yo te cubro, prepara el ataque especial por favor -dijo Brick –oye espera gaki… -dijo Sebastián algo asustado –la única forma de derrotarlo es con ese súper ataque ¿no? Entonces hagámoslo -dijo Brick –bien, por favor resiste Brick –dijo Sebastián –lo hare sensei –dijo Brick desenvainando su espada.

-_**Super red blasting edge**_ -dijo Brick mientras atacaba a troll con una onda gigantesca onda de corte rojo, ocurrió una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo el troll no tenía un rasguño –mierda debo poner todo mi esfuerzo -_**red blast sword**_ –dijo brick lanzando su espada hacia el troll pero la bestia rechazo el ataque desgraciadamente para brick el troll un ataque de rayo que va a impactar directo a el.

-Maldita sea -dice Sebastián aun reuniendo la cantidad de magia -no puedo hacer nada –dijo Sebastián mientras Brick toma su espada y decide recibir el ataqu, -_**Ice Mirror**_ - una voz se escucha a lo lejos. Un espejo de hielo aparece frente a brick reflejando el rayo, desviándolo un poco -Vaya eso estuvo cerca -menciona la voz recién llegada –emanuelle-san –dijo brick sonriendo –eres alguien impulsivo que bueno que llegue a tiempo de lo contrario esto se hubiera puesto feo –dijo emanuelle

-¿qué hace usted aquí? -pregunta Sebastián -Oye esta cosa trataba de destruir mi pueblo, eso es algo que yo nunca permitiría -dice Emanuelle –sensei está listo ese súper ataque -dijo Brick –ya casi solo un poco más –dijo Sebastián - En ese momento el troll se dirige hacia Brick y emanuelle con su puño levantado -_**Ice Shield**_ - exclama emanuelle. Un gran escudo de hielo aparece deteniendo el golpe del trol.

-Ya está listo mi ataque necesito al troll inmóvil para que el ataque de lleno –dijo Sebastián –ok déjamelo a mí –dijo emanuelle mientras junto sus dos manos y un circulo dorado aparece por debajo del trol -_**magical art: heavenly strings **_–exclamo emanuelle y unas cadenas de color dorado inmovilizan al troll –muy bien es tu turno sensei –dijo Brick –ok, ESTO ES EL FINAL, _**SUPER EXTINTION –**_grito Sebastián lanzando un poderoso ataque que impacto en el pecho del troll, este grito del dolor y desapareció poco a poco en humo oscuro.

-Sebastián cae sentado al suelo respirando agitadamente -¿Sensei!" se escucha el grito de Brick -¿Te encuentras bien? - dice Brick -No te preocupes solo estoy algo cansado- dice Sebastián -Mi misión está terminada, entonces ¿cuál es su respuesta? -pregunta Sebastián mirando a emanuelle -Recién me reencuentro con mi hija. Creo que no estaría mal empezar de nuevo mi vida con ella, será más fácil vivir en el castillo si acepto el puesto, así que dile a su majestad que acepto -respondió emanuelle, estoy segura de que Claire y la princesa se llevaran muy bien -De acuerdo -dice Sebastián desmayándose en el acto.

Dos días más tarde en la cabaña de Tristáin

Sebastián se encontraba en una cama recostado, el poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos -Vaya por fin despiertas -decía emanuelle estando a un lado de la cama -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? -pregunta Sebastián -Aproximadamente 2 días -contesta emanuelle -Parece que gaste demasiado poder mágico, jamás había dormido tanto tiempo -menciona Sebastián -Será mejor levantarme de una vez, todavía tengo un misión pendiente -dice Sebastián mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Bueno es hora de irnos mi lady –dijo Sebastián –de acuerdo –dijo emanuelle , chicos nos vamos dijo emanuelle.

En un cañon…

Un anciano estaba mirando el risco con seriedad -Esta presencia, ¿porque él está aquí? -dice el anciano preocupado -No hay duda, este presencia es de él, ninguna creatura en este mundo puede poseer tal poder oscuro -dijo el anciano.

-Hola –una silueta negra apareció flotando frente al anciano -¡Qué diablos haces aquí! -grita el anciano -Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un conocido Sefirot -dice la silueta -Tú no eres un conocido, deberías estar encerrado, ¿cómo es que escapaste? dice Sefirot -Aun sigo encerrado, parte de mi poder está libre ahora -dijo la proyección.

-Tu prisión es la más poderosa magia que se haya formado, ¡es imposible que tu poder se escape! -grito sefirot -La historia dice que fui sellado por 3 chicas con un poder mágico enorme, pero desgraciadamente para ellas, me previne antes de esa batalla. –dijo la silueta

-Cuando ellas 3 se encuentren de nuevo, tú serás derrotado como hace 500 años –grito Sefirot con enojo.

La proyección ante esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente -¿De verdad?, enserio me alegra oír eso -dice la proyección -Pero lo malo para ellas es que mi reencarnación también a nacido viejo. Cuando el alcance mi magia por completo todo el mundo estará en peligro, el sello de la piedra de los destinos se debilitará y mi magia oscura reinara de nuevo –dijo la silueta.

-Nos veremos después viejo decrepito, muy pronto las cosas se pondrán más divertidas –dijo la silueta mientras desaparecía con una risa siniestra –esto es malo, muy malo –dijo Sefirot.

Mientras tanto en otro reino muy lejano.

-Presiento que un mal presagio viene, pero no logro ver con claridad de que se trata eso –decía una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules mientras deambulaba por todo el castillo de repente unos pasos se llegan a escuchar –mi lady se encuentra bien -dice un chico de pelo rubio con ojos azules intensos llevaba una espada en la espalda y al parecer un pingüino que lo acompañaba.

-Oh boomer eres tú –dijo la joven –me inquieta verla tan preocupada su alteza, ¿podría decirme que es lo que la atormenta? –dijo el Boomer –en realidad no es nada boomer –dijo la princesa con una sonrisa muy encantadora –en realidad, necesito que hagas algo por mí, quiero que vayas al reino de argos y solicites una audiencia con la princesa Buttercup, es algo urgente, acudo a ti ya que tus habilidades con la velocidad podrías tardar un día en llegar hasta allá –dijo la princesa

-descuide su alteza, déjelo en mis manos, y ¿usted qué hará? –Dijo Boomer -yo, enviare esta carta al reino de Tristáin, es el más cercano a nuestra tierra, ve por favor es algo importante, una vez que consigas la audiencia entrégale a la princesa este sobre, cuento contigo Boomer chevalier de Ascot-dono –dijo la princesa –como usted ordene princesa Bubbles –dijo Boomer haciendo una reverencia, de repente Boomer desapareció en un destello de color azul oscuro.

-La princesa había preparo el sobre y tenía en sus manos una paloma mensajera –ve al reino de Tristáin y asegúrate de que este mensaje le llegue a la princesa –dijo Bubbles a la paloma y en seguida esta emprendió vuelo –princesa Blossom, muy pronto será su cumpleaños, esperemos encontrarnos las tres de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos –dijo Bubbles suspirando en la ventana. –hare mi mejor trabajo, cuidare a las personas del reino de sylvain dijo bubbles

Mientras tanto en el castillo real del reino de Tristáin

Todos estaban reunidos mientras la reina llevaba una espada y Brick estaba arrodillado en frente de ella –y ahora lo prometido es deuda yo te nombro Brick chevalier de zerbst-dono -dijo a reina haciendo un leve roce con la espada en los hombros de Brick –es un honor servirle su alteza -dijo brick aun arrodillado –de pie por favor, mi hija te dara la insignia real de un chevalier, brick obedece y la princesa con un rubor en sus mejillas le coloca un emblema extraño en el pecho de brick.

-Felicitaciones Brick chevalier de zerbst-dono, espero contar con tu lealtad siempre –dijo Blossom extendiéndole la mano a Brick de una forma muy peculiar, al ver esto muchos signos de interrogaciones aparecen arriba de la cabeza de Brick.

-ehh ¿qué debo hacer ahora? –Susurro Brick mientras observaba a la princesa que mantenía su brazo extendido mientras en su rostro adornaba una dulce sonrisa –oye gaki debes darle un beso -dijo Sebastián detrás de Brick – ¿qué dijo? –Susurro Brick alarmado –a si es debes darle un beso, rápido es de mala educación hacer esperar a la princesa –dijo Sebastián –muy bien, con su permiso -dijo Brick tomando la mano de la princesa Blossom y de repente atrajo el cuerpo de la princesa hacia el de una manera brusca haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara a mas no poder… y sin más le dio un beso en los labios.

Todos los que estaban presentes vieron la escena cómicamente paralizados.


	5. notificacion

Queridos lectores lamento ilusionarlos con que crean de que este va a ser un nuevo capítulo, ya no voy a subir más capítulos inclusive he estado pensando en borrar mi cuenta y las historias que apenas acabo de escribir, eso es debido a que tengo demasiados problemas personales y familiares muy, muy fuertes a tal punto que me han dejado en estado de depresión crónica, inclusive me hicieron una valoración psicológica, mi estado emocional esta tan deteriorado que hasta me tuvieron que recetar antidepresivos, y pues aprovechando la atención de ustedes aquí pongo las cosas como son, la verdad, la neta no me dan ganas de escribir nada, tengo mucha apatía realmente me siento triste, melancólico, infeliz, abatido y con el ánimo por el suelo y pues no me siento con ánimos de hacer algo y también quero notificarles que ya no quiero escribir, lo lamento de verdad a todos los pocos seguidores, no los culpo si se sienten con ganas de reclamarme pero solo les pido que me entiendan, bueno esas son mis razones muchas gracias por su atención y nos veremos muy pronto... ojala que así sea.


End file.
